The Gibbs Family
by MrsLJG5
Summary: Suzanne and Jethro Gibbs are proud parents of three children. For readers from "These Are the Days," the story begins approximately 4 months after the birth.
1. He is Jethro Gibbs

_Author's Note: It is approximately three, four months after Suzanne Gibbs gave birth to three children. They were in NICU and she's been at home with the children. She is reminiscing how she fell in love with Gibbs and got in her current predicament-wondering if she should return back to the White House. Please read and let me know what you think. This is inspired by a song by Heather Headley called "He Is." I do make reference in the writing to illustrate where I got the thoughts from-without plagiarizing. Thanks!_

* * *

**He Is**

_(An Ode to Jethro Gibbs)_

It first began with simple inquiry and flirtation, curiosity for one another.

_Years ago, Retired Special Agent Michael Franks asked Gibbs about the new "Cute Chippie" in the cafeteria. Known for his rather abrupt, sometimes incorrect humor, even he couldn't rattle her cheery disposition with a raspy tone._

"_Let me guess…" Suzanne began. "That's two cups of black coffee, one attitude check, followed by a please and thank you with your order? $2.30, please?" She smiled. Mike chuckled, followed with a cough. _

"_You need to lay off those cigarettes, brother." Suzanne said. She waited, patted Mike's back gently as he continued and finally caught his breath. _

"_It was your little smart-assed comment that caught me off-guard." _

"_I'm brewing a fresh pot…takes about 7 minutes, Gentlemen." Suzanne chuckled. "Be back shortly." _

"_That's Suz, the new hire." Gibbs said. "She took Carolyn's place about three months ago." _

"_She looks a hell of a lot better than Carolyn, Probie." Mike tilted his head, followed Suzanne's movement in the kitchen. "Mary too." _

"_They changed up the kitchen." Gibbs said. "It's open Breakfast and Lunch—keeps productivity at the workplace." _

_The two enjoyed the first cup of coffee from the basement break room in years. _

"_Nice girl." Mike replied. Jethro nodded, smiled. "That's your next wife."_

_Jethro's eyes rolled, he chuckled in disgust._

"_She's young." _

"_Please! Little Miss Attitude—reddish brown hair, smart-assed mouth, makes a good cup of coffee…believe me, that's your next wife." _

Next, it was the man who asked the deceivingly gregarious craft services/student for a date. Dated they did—in secrecy, with protectiveness, agreeing that no one needed to know the extent of their courtship. Along the way, emotional walls were demolished. Gibbs, a man of little words, soon spoke of love. Suzanne's habit of speaking out of turn curbed, focusing more on listening than speaking. The unlikely pairing accepted, adored, and admitted an admiration for each other's strengths and weaknesses. It was evident in their glances, their smiles at one another.

Over a year ago, Jethro Gibbs wanted a life that included Suzanne. They married almost five years of meeting, over a year of dating exclusively. The two lovingly, respectfully exchanged vows as husband and wife without hesitation. For him, it was the fifth and last time. It was right, according to Gibbs; she was the right woman. In January, he admitted to himself he was in love with Suzanne McNamara, the same feeling he had for his first wife, Shannon. Suzanne's incredible focus on work, on law school and not love or marriage angered yet challenged Gibbs. Eventually she realized Jethro was her best friend, the man God brought as her equally yolked spouse.

Of course, there were some learning curves at the beginning. The first six months of marriage, the Gibbs' spent devoted to their careers. She worked at the White House, traveled with the President everywhere as his "right-hand." The fresh-faced novice to Washington politics gained popularity, not to mention demand for additional high-profiled job-related travels. Jethro soon accepted a career-minded wife, a woman who commanded respect through intellect. Suzanne was unafraid, willing to take chances. Her choices sometimes placed her in immediate danger, something that Jethro definitely did not like at all and intervened through his NCIS credentials. It took some restraint on Suzanne's part to learn Jethro's protective interference was well-intentioned. She had to remember Shannon's demise and to respect Jethro enough to not cause further pain to the man she loved very much by living recklessly. A very good reason caused Suzanne to reevaluate her fast-pace: pregnancy. After they learned of her pregnancy, Suzanne promised to stay from harm's way.

Parenthood was a blessing—something she never imagined for herself. She and Jethro never discussed a family—just Amira, Jethro's Goddaughter and their 6 nephews. Suzanne was 30; Jethro was older. It was unplanned and unexpected. Six months later, late July, Suzanne delivered two daughters and a son six weeks earlier than expected. With time and prayer, the Gibbs preemies developed, grew into healthy, happy children. Suzanne happily left the White House on maternity leave.

At home, Suzanne played the Neo Soul radio station in the nursery. A familiar song played on the radio as the children slept, she folded clothing and reminisced as to why she loved Jethro Gibbs. The song touched on certain key phrases, perfectly, succinctly describing Jethro Gibbs—the man she married.

"**_What is he to you?"_**

**"_The heart protector, t__he soul defender of anything I fear…"_**

First, the hero. Jethro defended Suzanne both physically and emotionally, she remembered with a sigh. She thought of many instances of his so masculine, gentle embraces against her body. The inner demons from her past; Jethro was the conqueror and comforter. His smooth voice whispered in her ear always relayed reassuring messages. It was a mixture of friendship—'You'll get through the class, Susie and do well…' and of affection 'You'll never walk alone.'

Suzanne was safe with Jethro.

"You're so beautiful…" Suzanne's mind also jogged back to their first night together as a couple, how Jethro spent the entire night making love to her gently, passionately, focusing only on her own passion as she surrendered her virginity, finally admitted to him that she loved him.

**"_The baby conceiver, the make-me believer, the joy bringer, the love giver…"_**

"Obviously..." Suzanne grinned, glanced at the three angelic faces, fast asleep in the cribs. That January night, that wonderful passion-filled night their miracles were conceived. Suzanne was away for almost a week. It was from both love and undeniable hunger for each other. Their short phone conversations were coded with special vocal inflection. The only giveaway was an awkward chuckle, stumble. Their colleagues teased lovingly. Hell, it didn't matter: they loved one another.

Still newlyweds, their welcome home celebration was a 12 hour marathon of lovemaking into the early morning, Suzanne finally willing to enjoy every single moment, finally releasing her well-guarded sexual inhibitions. Her pleas caught Jethro off-guard.

"_I want you, baby…"_ Suzanne purred, sucking gently on his ear.

"_Oh yeah?"_ Jethro chuckled, holding her face. He rolled to face Suzanne, kissing her.

"_I'm going to give it to you."_ Jethro whispered.

"_Come on…" _

Jethro glided inside with ease. Suzanne's eyes rolled in delight. She sighed in contentedness. Making love with Jethro was adventurous, unpredictable. Suzanne knew her needs would be met; the question was how. Jethro controlled the position, dominated the pace. Because she was quiet in many intimate moments, he spoke passionately, freely, encouraging his wife to do the same behind closed doors.

**_The words__  
Are only  
Frosting on my cake_**

Suzanne's smile grew larger, she thought how much joy Jethro brought into her life. Never imagined it after Michael. It was a different time. She was different. The song continued playing in the background; she glanced at the growing number of pictures on the shelves. Jethro as a child; Suzanne's kindergarten picture. Their family portrait—the first unofficial Gibbs family portrait—Suzanne and Jethro, each cradling a daughter in one arm and holding their son in the middle.

**_Feelings  
Explained  
Don't do justice to how I feel...so alive so in love for the first time  
No way can I hide who...what...he is._**

It was not at all easy to completely give her heart to Jethro Gibbs, but she did. That night at the party it hit her: Gibbs represented: a good man, the flawed but faithful, honest and simple man. The gift of three children, marriage, Suzanne knew that as a wife, as mother to his children that she had the same responsibility: defender, protector, comforter and lover. No longer, it was not about Suzanne. It was about loving Jethro Gibbs but the three extensions from their love: Jennifer, Jacqueline, and Jackson. The children, sleeping peacefully in the cribs, with a sturdy roof, calloused, calming hands defined Jethro Gibbs.


	2. Adjustments

_Author's Note: Suzanne and Jethro Gibbs are parents to three newborns. Some adjustments in the way they live and think are in order. Can Suzanne follow her mantra: Adjusting to changing times? Song inspirations: John Lennon (Beautiful Boy) and Cat Stevens/_Yusuf Islam (Father and Son).

* * *

**Adjustments**

Some aspects of Jethro and Suzanne Gibbs remained the same, especially their need for space, privacy. They asked their family and friends politely, to allow the necessary time for readjustments as a new family. Susan McNamara, well-intended, very pleased with the addition of two granddaughters and a grandson, insisted to stay close by help.

"Jethro's going back to work, and you're going to have three kids to care for."

The reality sank in. One was a challenge. Imagine all three needing diaper changes and feedings at the same time. "You're going to need an extra hand, Suzanne."

"Alright, Mom."

Suzanne concluded long ago it was better to agree than disagree; it saved more energy. She welcomed Susan's ability but made it perfectly clear that she wanted to raise the children "environmentally conscious," meaning cloth diapers and sensitive detergents for washing and cleaning.

The beginning was challenging. Suzanne was definitely sleep deprived, spending her time at home with Linn and shuffling to the university center with Jackson and Jennifer. Now, all three were home. He realized that Suzanne remained a little wobbly after giving birth and insisted to sleep. The two took turns with late night duty.

Leroy Jethro Moore, the namesake, stayed with the Gibbs' and assisted Susan during the day. After work hours, Ducky and Jethro helped with nighttime feedings and changing. Feeling confident in Mr. Palmer's skills, Ducky sometimes dropped by on an uneventful afternoon.

Jethro arranged his schedule "as needed," meaning some days he arrived later than the team and left much earlier than the 5 or 6 o'clock dismissal.

Suzanne devised a system as she rested in bed after their birth. Scheduling was her strength, and she instinctively knew that it was necessary to keep kids on a schedule once they arrived home. It would be worth it, thinking of the outcome. Suzanne spent the day like a mother—washing bottles, changing and washing diapers and washing their clothing. Her day began at 4 AM and ended about 7 PM. Suzanne managed to have dinner for Jethro each night. She was about four months into maternity leave and things became easier when remaining on schedule.

Suzanne insisted L.J., Ducky and Susan to rest, determining by sheer will alone if she could handle three newborns. She considered Jethro's namesake and his oldest friend as Grandfathers, introduced them as the grandfathers—Granddad L.J. and Grandpa Duck.

"I'm not going to have you all together helping me for the next 18 years…" Suzanne said. "I've got to learn sometime. Just relax." She walked upstairs and into the nursery.

The early night ritual began around 4.

* * *

"Hello, Miss Jacqueline."

First was the color scheme. Suzanne dressed the children in different colors, reflecting the different personalities of each child.

"Linn, you are the quiet one of the group." Suzanne whispered. "You're the little one who likes their bottle, a diaper change and a chance to sleep." Jacqueline, or Linn, would wear green. The nickname Kelly was not an option. Their big sister was Kelly. Instead, she called the younger daughter Linn. The lighter shade complimented her tone. The crocheted pea onesie looked adorable!

"Jealous, are you?" Suzanne picked up her youngest daughter, cradling Linn close to her bosom, walking around the crib perimeters, whispering to her wide-eyed daughter. "You think Mommy pays more attention to Jack and Jenny more?"

"I'll let you sleep longer, Jenny." She stroked her hair.

Jenny was pretty in yellowish tone. Sunshine yellow, sometimes orange shades also complimented her tones as well. She was beside Linn, cooing and content for the time being.

"There's Jenny; see?" Suzanne smiled. "She's been asleep for a while, and it's time to feed and change her soon." She placed Linn into her crib.

Jackson cried. Jackson or "L.J.—Little Jack," slept the most of the three and cried the longest and loudest. She dressed her 'Mini Jethro' in blues.

"I believe that's my cue, Linnie." She walked the next cradle, picked up L.J.. His curdling cries rippled into the room, disturbing his sisters. If settled, the trio will sleep for several hours uninterrupted.

"Don't you dare…I know how little boys like to get back at Mommy!" She giggled, changing L.J.'s diaper. She learned the lesson only once, waiting patiently before slipping on a fresh one! Once, he giggled. L.J. responded to touch, a gentle rub against his back and a soft song in his ear; it always eased L.J.'s cries.

In the nursery was an old-fashioned CD player. She slipped in a CD, sat in the rocking chair and sang softly and rocked her son.

"Honey, you've got to pull yourself together! You'll wake up your sisters." Suzanne chuckled.

"I just fed Linn, and Jenny's sleeping…"

_"**Close your eyes,**_

**_Have no fear,_**

**_The monsters gone,  
He's on the run and your mommy's here,"_**

**_Beautiful,_**  
**_Beautiful, beautiful,_**  
**_Beautiful Boy,_**

**_Beautiful, Beautiful, beautiful,  
Beautiful Boy,_**

The music played in the background. Jethro watched from the hallway, impressed on his wife's innate material skills.

"There you go, Jackson." She gathered him tightly. She looked admiringly into L.J.'s eyes.

She kissed his forehead, checking his temperature.

"You're just hungry…yes, you are." .Jack happily slurped the bottle.

"Now, I'm going to wait until you give a good belch. A good meal like this, you'll sleep just like Daddy."

"Hi." Jethro whispered, kissing his weary wife on the cheek. Jethro joined his wife, watching two sleeping and resting comfortably, hand around her shoulder.

"Need a hand?"

"Please…" Suzanne replied. "I just fed him."

"Son…" Jethro whispered, smiled. His large hands rested on .Jack's back.

Eventually, L.J. settled down, finishing the formula.

"Keep the music playing, Sweetie." Suzanne whispered. "It settles him down."

"That's it, Jack." Soon, he was sleeping well in his daddy's hold. The song, _Father and Son_ played, and his mind wandered to his relationship with Jackson Sr. He hummed along with the tune, admiring the scenery from the window with his son.

"Take your time, .Jack." He whispered, stroking his hair, smiling at his infant son. He reminisced on the happier times—his youth and recent years before his father's death. Oh, how Jethro cherished the last years he spent with his father, inwardly thanked God for allowing common sense to prevail. He learned from the elder to make the "middle" just as memorable, not to strain that inexplicable, irreplaceable bond.

**_It's not time to make a change,  
Just relax, take it easy.  
You're still young, that's your fault,  
There's so much you have to know.  
Find a girl, settle down,  
If you want you can marry.  
Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy._**

**_I was once like you are now, and I know that it's not easy,  
To be calm when you've found something going on.  
But take your time, think a lot,  
Why, think of everything you've got.  
For you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not._**

"I never thought I'd have you, son…" Jethro whispered to L.J.. "Your mama blessed me with you." Jethro placed him into his cradle and walked into their bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suzanne pumped milk in the privacy of their bedroom, modestly covered. They all weighed almost twice their birth weights and growing stronger, longer each passing day. In recent months, the doctor assured the new mother of three that a little store-bought milk could safely blend into the mother's milk. Jethro retrieved his mini refrigerator downstairs and brought it up for the children's milk, which they kept in the nursery.

"You know…I had a rough time the first two weeks Jack and Jenny came home…" Once Susan learned of her daughter's decision to breastfeed, she purchased two electric breast pump machines: one for home and the second, if she wanted, for the office. "Now, my nickname should be 'Marva Maid.'" Suzanne chuckled. The bottles were eventually filled, sitting on the side table. At first, he was slightly embarrassed, seeing the sight. It was not sexy. She mentioned that whatever she could express milk, she would. Eventually, Suzanne covered up, her semi-undressed state were for the children—continuously for the children, doused romantic notions.

Supervisory Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was ecstatic. He was the father of three healthy, beautiful children. The girls were the apple of his eye—three girls: Jennifer, Jacqueline and of course, Suzanne. Jackson was the bonus—a son. How his life changed in a course of 18 months! Jethro was surprised; Suzanne Gibbs was overwhelmed emotionally. During her maternity leave, he'd noticed notes, newspaper clippings…Obviously, she missed her position with the White House, still deciding whether or not to return. She enjoyed being a wife and mother. It was nice, Jethro thought, to have Suzanne at home. He knew something was missing: the twinkle, the spark in those deep brown eyes.

"You're thinking of going back?" Jethro asked.

"Well...I wanted to talk with you first…" She sighed. "I'm not sure if I can go back…not with three little ones at home." Suzanne continued. It was Friday; David Owens expected an answer by Sunday afternoon. "How would we do it?"

"We're well off—meaning you don't have to work…but I don't want to hold you back." Jethro beside her, gently rubbing her back. "I know you've missed it."

When Jethro suggested Susan, Suzanne refused.

"I'm not saddling the kids on Mom. She has a full life that doesn't include grandchildren."

"Mrs. Downey is coming for an interview Monday morning." Jethro looked into her brown eyes. "I have leave time…Susan and I can pick a caregiver."

Suzanne, still skeptical, paused. Jethro suggested ways for his wife to return.

_"You can express the milk before and after work…"_

_"We take turns on night duty…"_

_"They're on a schedule…so far, so good…"_

_"I can wash the diapers on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays…"_ Suzanne used cloth diapers for the children. _"I'll go in usual time Mondays, Wednesdays…late days on the rest, have DiNozzo lead the team…"_

_"We can fold the wash together…talk…"_

_"Ducky and Abby agreed to watch the kids during our date nights; so have Palmer and Breena…"_

All were possibilities.

"Are you really okay with this, Jethro?"

"I am okay if you're happy, Susie." He kissed her softly on the cheek. "Another 3 years with the administration…that's not too long." Jethro rubbed her hair, sat quietly and patiently, waiting for a response from Suzanne.

"What happens after the White House?"

"I think…I need to concentrate on the present." Suzanne suggested. Jethro nodded.

Sunday, Suzanne called the President and agreed to return if on a split basis, meaning she'll work from home once a week and varied times within the office. For example, she worked on computer-based paperwork at home during peak hours, then arrive in the White House for a few evening hours.

"I'm not so sure if women can have it all, Mr. President..." Suzanne honestly answered. "Not at all at once."

"Point taken."

"My children are almost six months old." Suzanne paced the floor. "I'd like to be around instead of some stranger taking care of them..."

"How does Gunny feel?"

"He's supportive about me returning back." Suzanne chuckled.

The President agreed, was pleased about the decision. There were times where he expected Suzanne inside the building during normal business hours.

"I'm not making a promise." Suzanne concluded. "If it doesn't work out..."

"I'll respect your decision, Suzanne."

"See you tomorrow morning, Q?"

It had been 5 months since she heard the initial.

* * *

Jethro watched Suzanne ready for work. It was her first day back at the White House. It was hell to wake her at 5 am, but she asked. Three hours before, she was feeding the kids, who were now 5 months old.

He watched the three from the hallway, peacefully sleeping away. It was complete. He had a family—a real family, wife included.

Suzanne fiddled with a variety of looks, couldn't decide what to wear on her first day. Eventually, she settled for a pants suit, tied a long scarf, knotted on each side.

"God, I look like I'm auditioning for Russ Meyer…" She muttered in the mirror, standing sideways, hands fixed on her lower back. "This shirt is too tight!"

"They're not going to notice…" Jethro embraced her from behind, kissed her neck.

"Jethro, they're going to notice _these_ before I turn the corner!" He chuckled. "What'll happen if one of these leak out? God knows what'll happen if a button pops off!"

"Nurse in the bathroom…" Suzanne chuckled.

"What if I can't do it anymore?" The two looked into the mirror.

"Seriously?" Jethro smiled, faced her towards him. "You've kept up…"

"Yeah…but at what cost?" She glanced once more at the kids. "We have kids. They need a fulltime mom." She sighed, leaned on the wall. "This isn't Fred where we can leave 8 hours, know he'll be fine. What if I'm making a mistake, Jethro?"

"Susie…" Jethro caressed her cheek. "This is what you've worked for."

"Jethro, I don't think women can have it all at one time." Suzanne admitted. "We got married; that was a slight adjustment… I get the marriage thing, the career settled, get taken seriously…Suddenly, I'm now a first time mother of triplets!"

"Well, the President is keeping you on Domestic Desk, meaning you'll come home every night…" Jethro assured his wife. "It's just 8, maybe 9 hours you're away from the kids."

"If this doesn't work out…" Suzanne sighed, rubbed her eyes. "I'm resigning from my post."

"Go to work." Jethro suggested. "I'm watching the kids while you're at work. I'm meeting with Mrs. Downey this afternoon."

"Suzanne…I know our kids. Okay?" Jethro whispered. "Just because I'm not always at home…I know our children."

"Jethro, these are my contact numbers…to the Desk line, my cellphone, the Pediatrician's Office…"

"Baby, they're on the refrigerator…" Jethro chuckled. "You have the contact cards in the bedroom, the nursery, beside the telephones…"

"The onesies for the kids are marked on the chest of drawers…" Suzanne continued, gathering her bag. "The clean diapers and pins are in the second drawer…There's a load of diapers in the washer on soak."

"You marked the drawers, Suzanne."

He embraced Suzanne closer.

"Jacqueline…" Suzanne remained nervous.

"Linn has your eyes…and usually wakes up first from her nap. She coos and babbles."

"Jenny is our giggle box. She's the quiet one." Jethro continued. "She has a birthmark on her left shoulder—a little freckle and sleeps the longest, so we need to wake her up while the others are awake…"

Jethro continued with his ability.

"Our boy…Jack is cranky. He needs to be settled down quickly before he wakes up Jennifer and Linn. He likes his Binky and to be held, cradled at his head. I usually take him downstairs with me, put him in his chair…a little father-son bonding time."

"Jack and Jenny need a tad more breast milk than Linn...Linn can drink the regular milk." Suzanne nodded.

"Have a wonderful first day back. I know your team has missed you." Jethro kissed Suzanne. He nodded, smiled.

"Very well." Suzanne breathed. "I guess…I better go to work." She picked up the car keys to her Karmann Ghia. "But I'm leaving the jeep, just in case. The diaper bags are packed. The stroller is…"

"I'll be here all week with Susan and Mrs. Downey, watch her with the kids." He reached for her hands. "I promise."

"The burp cloths!" Suzanne replied. "And Linn is beginning to take an interest in apple sauce…"

Again, Jethro kissed Suzanne sweetly, passionately on her lips. "Go to work, Susie."

* * *

Suzanne arrived at work at exactly 8 am. When she walked inside the office, a variety of presents awaited at her station. Suzanne walked towards the desk, noticed bags of gifts covering and around her desk.

"You didn't have to get all of this…" Suzanne gushed.

"We didn't. The President and his family did." Linda answered.

"They're pretty excited about me coming back, huh?" She looked through the files. Claudia and Linda nodded.

"You've been missed."

Suzanne smiled. "I miss you all too!"

"Welcome back, Mama!" Claudia hugged Suzanne. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous." They noticed the look of concern in Suzanne's eyes.

Linda came over for a hug. "First time mom; it's expected." Linda assured her coworker. "Paul was wonderful with Patricia." She continued, smiling. "I went back about 6 weeks. Of course, I didn't have triplets!"

Suzanne chuckled.

"Gunny's home. The kids are fine." Claudia added.

"You certainly got your figure back…" Linda commented.

"And then some!" Claudia noticed her healthier chest. The three laughed; Suzanne, modestly, covered herself with a small sweater.

"Let's see some pictures!" Claudia suggested.

Suzanne pulled out her tablet, scrolled various pictures of the children. They oohed and aahed at the sight.

"Jethro _insisted_ we have a family portrait…" Suzanne said.

"Jennifer Shannon was Jethro's idea…." Suzanne began. "Jennifer was a friend of Jethro's…obviously, I selected Shannon to honor his first wife…"

"I really like the name Jackie, Suzanne."

"Jacqueline Susan was my idea…Susan's my mother's name; Jethro came up with Jacqueline."

"And Jackson Donald?" Claudia added. "Jethro's dad and Dr. Mallard?"

Suzanne nodded. "I named our son—first and middle."

"They're beautiful, Newlywed." Claudia complimented.

She gently touched the screen, studied the picture of the three faces.

"Jennifer looks like Jethro…" She chuckled. "Linn look more like me and Jack is a combination of the two of us." Suzanne became quiet, wondering if she made the right decision.

"Jethro impressed me." Suzanne said, preparing for her workspace. "He knows that Linn wakes up first…and that Jack needs a little more time with his schedule…"

Her colleagues changed the subject.

"Roy left you a present too." Claudia handed a modest sized bag.

Suzanne opened the bag and laughed.

"This is too cute!"

The gifts were three chef aprons with their names embroidered!

"Since we didn't have a baby shower for you..."

"Jess asked if she could babysit the Gibbses when she grows up?" Claudia said. Suzanne chuckled.

"I might take her up on that offer…" She settled into her workstation.

"Claude, I know you've enjoyed…"

"Hell, no, I haven't!" Claudia said. "I've never been so happy to see you in my natural life and go back to my desk!" She paused, looked at Suzanne. "I never realized **how much** you do for the Boss."

9:30 AM.: she stared at the phone, debating whether to call and check in.

"I'm still not sure how I'm going to do this…" Suzanne admitted.

"You made it work before you and Jethro had children." Claudia reminded Suzanne. "Same thing…"

"Yeah…I don't want a stranger raising my kids, seeing their milestones before me…" Suzanne stopped typing, faced her coworkers and leaned into the desk. "But I don't want to give up everything I've worked for in the past…30 years."

"One day at a time; one step at a time…" Linda comforted. "Or should I say…three steps at a time?"

Still, the decision weighed heavily in her mind.

"Suzanne, they're fine." Linda convinced her. "You, however, have 10 with the President."

"That's right." She grabbed her supplies and proceeded to walk towards the library.

The President normally reserved affection to his family. David Owens considered Suzanne's presence and personality as the younger sister. Soon as she entered the doorway, he met her and embraced her.

"Good to have you back, Q…or shall I say Ma Gibbs?"

Suzanne chuckled.

"Second thoughts?" The President leaned on the desk. "You want to go back home?"

Suzanne smiled, still laughed with some nervousness. "I…I better focus on the job."

"Off record, Q? Parenthood changes you..." The President said. "You think about if you're doing right by the kids, doing right by yourself…" Suzanne nodded in agreement.

"When we talked the other day, you gave options…I am completely open to options, okay?"

Suzanne nodded. "I can use you on Domestic Desk with "P" and I know "C" can use a hand with the Press Room Releases. We need you, Q."

"Would it bother you if I call and check on my children?"

"It would bother me if you **didn't** call and check on the kids." Owens smiled. "This is your first day back; we'll reestablish a rhythm…" The President glanced at his watch: 10:30 AM. "Call and check in. We'll meet back in 10 minutes."

* * *

Jethro Gibbs liked Mrs. Downey's personality and references. She was prompt-15 minutes early, Jethro glanced at the kitchen clock, heard the quiet knocks.

"She runs on Lombardi time..." he joked.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Downey."

However, he expected an older Mrs. Downey, not someone necessarily close to Suzanne's age range.

"Um...come in." Jethro opened the door, noticed by her hand a small son.

"This is my son, Michael."

"This is Susan, my mother in law."

A mother herself, she explained her career hiatus to Jethro and Susan.

"Simple: I'm a burned out high school history teacher." Rebecca replied. "I love my job, love my students, but I love my son more. My husband and I tried to conceive for five years. I decided to take a year off, maybe two to raise our son and I return to graduate school." She stroked his hair, Michael sleeping in her arms.

"How do you feel about working women?" Susan asked.

"Oh, I know all about Mrs. Gibbs from the articles…she's a trailblazer. Imagine—a top aide for the President? Traveling all over the world, representing women in a good light—beautiful,, educated, rolls no punches…Right now, she's in a difficult situation—career or motherhood. It's not just one but three kids?! She loses credibility if she decides to stay at home or works at the White House. It's not an easy choice."

Jethro explained the family-working mother and father, three newborn children and a four-legged son. The hours varied. "Suzanne's work hours are sometimes unpredictable as are mine..." Jethro explained. "There will be days she is home all day and may need to go in at 3:30 in the afternoon. There are days where both of us will not be home until after 5."

Her reason for the job was simple; she wanted work with smaller children. She asked if her 3-year-old son, Michael, could come to the household, ensuring both Susan and Jethro she'd never miss work.

"Besides, Michael would keep your son company."

Food for thought.


End file.
